Expect it
by tjtay
Summary: Kats surrounded by five, drunk, guys. Who will come and save her? Katrick! R&R :


Hey guys, I was sitting down thinking about Kat and Patrick, and this idea popped in my head. Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review! J

Kat was walking back home from the school. She had, had to help all of her teachers out in some way, so when she finally left it was dark out. She was thinking of how her father must have been freaking out, at how late she was. Suddenly, five guys came around a corner. They had beer in there hands, and they were clearly drunk. When they spotted her, they started walking her way.

" Look what we found here. A little girl lost without anybody to guide her back home" One of the guys said. " We'll help you get back to your house. Just follow us." Another one said. Kat backed up into a brick wall. She didn't have her weapons with her which she kept in the car. Bianca was now able to drive, and had taken the car home.

" Don't be scared. We won't let you get hurt." One of the men slurred. Kat was getting more and more irritated. She could take out a couple of them, but she would still be in trouble. The men finally reached her, and one touched her face. Kat slapped him, and kneed him in the crotch. He doubled over and fell to the ground. " You little bitch!" ( A/N - excuse that, that's what he would probably say in real life. ) Another shouted. He came at her, and she punched him in the face, then the stomach. He was knocked out like the other one.

Two of men grabbed her arms, and slammed her into the wall. If they let go she was going to fall. Kat couldn't believe she was in this situation.

One of the now three men took out a knife. The ones that were holding her against the wall chuckled. As soon as Kat saw the knife she screamed. " HELP!!!!!" She called. She earned a slap, and now the knife was at her throat. She closed her eyes and tried to stay calm. She wouldn't cry. Not in front of them. She wouldn't give them the satisfactory of scaring her. Never.

The guy with the knife, traced it down Kats neck, and then to her chest. He took her shirt and used the knife to cut it right down the middle. " SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!" She cried. The two guys took her off the wall and slammed her back against it. Her head throbbed. She felt like fainting, but little did she know that someone heard her.

" Now are you going to shut up, or am I going to have to hurt that pretty little face of yours?" The guy with the knife said, licking the blade. She wanted so bad to kick him, but she knew she would get even more hurt if she did. Right when he was about to cut her neck, someone threw him off of her. She was so dizzy she couldn't see who. " Touch him again and we kill the girl!" One of the two men that were holding her said. " I don't think that will be necessary." Someone said. And Kat imminently recognized the voice. Patrick Verona. "Oh yeah?" The other guy said, then took Kat off the wall and slammed her back against it. She cried out again, but bit her lip, trying not to cry. She tasted blood in her mouth, and knew she bit down to hard.

Suddenly one of her arms were released, and she heard a cracking sound, then a grunt, and finally a thump. Her vision cleared a little, and she saw four of the men lying on the ground. She gathered all the saliva in her throat, and tried to talk.

" Patrick." She said. He looked at her, and then at the last guy with her arm. " So you two know each other. Well then. This is what you get for hurting my friends." he said, then punched Kat, and threw her on the ground. She was still awake, but her head hurt, and her whole body pounded.

Kat looked up to see Patrick punch the guy square in the nose. Then slammed him into the wall, and used his knee the kick him in the stomach. He doubled over, and passed out.

Patrick kneeled beside Kat, and brushed a strand of hair from her face. " You ok?" He asked. Kat felt cold, and could barley speak. " It hurts." She managed. Patrick stood up, took off his black leather jacket, and helped Kat put it on. He picked her up bridal side, and carried her over to a bench. He sat her down, and got in front of her, standing on his knees.

" Why didn't you just taze them?" He asked. " Couldn't." She said. He realized what she meant, and then put his hands on both sides of her face. He turned her face right, then left, and then back at him. " Your not bleeding through your scull. But you have some big bruises on your arms. What happened to the two guys on the ground when I got there?" He asked. She swallowed, and bit her lip again trying so hard not to cry. She was afraid if she talked her voice would crack. But she tried anyways.

" I kneed their, well you know." Kat said breathing in and out, trying to calm herself down.

Patrick chuckled at that. " At least you put up a fight. Most girls would just stand against the wall and cry." He said. That's when Kat broke down, and tears started falling down her face. She tried to stop, but couldn't. Patrick looked taken back.

Here was the strongest girl he knew, crying in front of him. But she was almost raped, so she had every right. He didn't know what to do, so he began to talk, and tried to calm her down.

" Uh, don't cry, just, um calm down, and uh -" But he was cut off when Kat threw her arms around his neck, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She didn't care if it was Patrick Verona. She needed somebody, and he was the only one there. Tears ran down her face, and onto his shirt, as he wrapped his arms around her, and stood up, taking her with him. " I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." He said. She was surprised that he was being so nice. She shook her head. " Thank you Patrick. I could have been killed. And I wasn't because of you." Kat exclaimed, calming down a little.

" Lets not get to friendly now. What happened to the old Kat I know?" He asked. She chuckled a little. Then reality hit her, and she realized that she was hugging Patrick Verona. She pulled away imminently. " I'm fine. So I'm just going to walk home, and I guess I'll see you at school." Patrick looked confused. She was going to walk home in the dark again, after what just happened? Was she crazy?!

" You just about got rapped and your walking home alone again? In the dark?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. " Well what other choice do I have? I can't stay here." She said. Patrick smirked as he got a idea.

" Ok, well, I can give you a ride home." He said. She looked shocked at first. But quickly recovered. " No, its fine. I'm fine. I can take care of myself." Kat said. Patrick shook his head. " No you can't! You just about got yourself killed!" Patrick yelled, getting serious. Kat looked be withered by his words. " Listen, I can take care of myself! I don't need someone to help me! If I wanted to -" But she was cut off by a sudden pain in her head. She grabbed on to the closest thing near. Patrick's shoulder. She went weak kneed, and her legs gave out. Patrick grabbed her waist to keep her up.

" You were saying" he asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. " You shouldn't yell when you've got your head slammed into a wall more than once. Kats head throbbed so much that she didn't reply. " Come on. Lets get you home before you pass out." Patrick said, helping her to his motorcycle. " Patrick, no." Kat exclaimed. " Your not walking home when you can't walk at all. Now put on this, and hold on tight." He said, handing her his helmet. She slipped it on, and wrapped her arms around his torso. She put her head on his back, and suddenly she felt safe. Patrick started up the engine, and then he was off. Kat gripped him tighter, and he chuckled. " You don't have to hold on so tight. I'm not going to let you fall off!" Patrick yelled over the wind. Kat knew she shouldn't scream, but two words wouldn't hurt. " I know!" She shouted. He smiled. She had just let it slip that she enjoyed holding onto him.

Twenty minutes latter and they had arrived at Kats house. Kat took off his helmet, and Patrick helped her off the bike, and to the door.

" Thanks. I don't know what I would have done, if you didn't come and beat up those idiots." Kat said holding onto the doorknob for support. " Don't sweat it. You don't honestly think that I would ever let you get hurt." He said. She nodded, and was about to open the door, when Patrick leaned down, and kissed her gently. His lips were soft, and warm. Kat never wanted to let go, but she knew she had to. And when she did, she felt lonelier without him. " See you Kat." He said then started walking towards his motorcycle. Kat smiled after him. " Hey! Don't think you can leave it at that! I'm getting revenge, so when you least expect it, expect it!" Kat called after him. He turned to face her. " I'll be looking forward to it." He said, then rode off.

When Kat walked in the door, Kats dad started freaking out.

" Why did you kiss that boy?! Why are you wearing his jacket!?" He yelled. She was to exhausted to answer, so she left with saying, " I'll tell you about it in the morning." She said walking up the stairs.

Ok guys that's it!! Review!! Katrick forever! 3 3 3 3

-tj-tay


End file.
